Wheels and Devil May Cry
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Bueno, yo quería algo hermoso yo pedía algo nuevo, bueno, yo quería algo mejor, deseabas algo real, estabas buscando alguna razón y algo que perder. Nero extraña su pasado ¿Podrá darse cuenta de que Dante es eso real que busca? -Song&Yaoi- Dante/Nero.


**Título:** Wheels and Devil May Cry.

**Autor:** Yukari Sparda.

**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry, personajes y/o referencias no me pertenecen, son del Capcom y Ninja Theory.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (Chico/Chico) Si no le gusta no lo lea. Song-Fic La canción invitada en esta ocasión se llama Wheels de Foo Fighters.

**Como sabrán:**

1.- No me hago responsable de cualquier tipo de secuela física/psicológica que pueda contraer este relato –Cierra el Valgrind-

2.- Los reviews se responderán con PM, ahora que todos tienen cuenta *-*

3.- No gano dinero haciendo esto ¬¬, sólo es diversión ಠ_ಠ

_**Let's start?**_

* * *

**Wheels and Devil May Cry**

* * *

_I know what you're thinkin'  
We were goin' down  
I can feel the sinkin'  
But then I came around_

Cuando todo parece acabar, caí en la desesperación más profunda de toda mi existencia, bueno, hasta que apareció él, Dante, el cazademonios más holgazán, patético, borracho, olvidadizo y cabeza dura, que tal vez vi en toda mi corta vida. ¿Cómo es que me enamoré de alguien como él?, yo no soy así. A veces los recuerdos me invaden, Fortuna y todos sus habitantes, Kyrie, Credo, Sanctus, todos y cada uno de ellos aparecen y dejaron yagas en mi mente y más de alguno en mi corazón, siento que no hay nada más en este mundo para mi, maldición, estoy tocando fondo.

_And everyone I've loved before  
Flashed before my eyes  
And nothin' mattered anymore  
I looked into the sky_

—Aquí Tierra, llamando a Nero, cambio —Musitó mi acompañante, trayéndome de vuelta a la dura realidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunté apagadamente, mirando el pavimento, mientras mi cabello cubría ligeramente mis ojos algo vidriosos.

—Que quites esa cara de borrego degollado que el mundo no se ha acabado… aún_** —**_Dante coloca una mano sobre uno de mis hombros, eso me da tranquilidad temporánea, pero… ¿Por cuánto?

—Extraño mi otra vida… a Kyrie y a todos los que amé antes —Susurro con un nudo en mi garganta, quiero llorar, necesito llorar.

—Ahora tienes a muchas personas que te aman, Trish, Lady, Morrison, Patty… yo —Eso último sonó casi imperceptible, pero lo oí, fuerte y claro, al menos para mi corazón fue así.

—Gracias, valoro lo que hacen por mi… en serio —No me atrevo a mirarlo, las gotas saladas cubren ya mis ojos, me desmorono, no quiero que él me vea así, me siento como una vela, que se derrite y se consume lenta y dolorosamente, sí, esto me está doliendo, quiero grita.

—Nero, todos buscamos algo mejor, algo nuevo, algo que sea hermoso, algo que sea verdadero… todos buscamos una razón y algo que perder, pero tú, tú ya perdiste algo, buscaste la razón, encontraste algo mejor, algo nuevo, ahora buscas que sea hermoso y verdadero.

_Well we all want something better than  
We wish for something new  
Well we all want something beautiful  
Wish for something true  
Been lookin' for a reason and  
Something to lose_

¿Cómo demonios sabe lo que siento, es acaso adivino? Esbozo una leve sonrisa, aunque no es suficiente, mis piernas flaquean se sienten débiles igual que los latidos de mi corazón, ¿Qué, acaso todo acabó ya? No, no puede terminar así, tengo que buscar que sea hermoso y verdadero.

—Puede ser —Mi voz cada vez es más baja, Dante se acerca para poder escucharme mejor—. Quiero… que todo acabe.

Caigo al suelo de rodillas, siento el dolor del golpe, pero no se compara al dolor sentimental de mis adentros, Dante se pone en cuclillas al frente mío, toma mi barbilla y la alza para que le mire, su silueta esta borrosa, pero puedo distinguir una sonrisa sincera.

—Escucha kid, cuando crees que todo ha acabado, hay otra ronda para ti y debes aprovecharla hasta el último segundo —Dante y sus arranques de filósofo que le dan de repente, sonrío, pero tengo algo que preguntarle.

—¿Por qué Dante?… ¿Cuál es el porqué, la causa, el motivo y la razón del porque no puedo desaparecer ya?

—No busques esa razón y ni siquiera pienses el por qué… sólo vive tu vida minutos a minuto y encontraras en cada uno de ellos una razón y el porqué de estar aquí, aunque sea la cosa más absurda de toda la galaxia, disfrútala.

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)  
When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)  
And you feel like it's all over  
There's another round for you  
When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

Eso era, Dante era la cosa más absurda de toda la galaxia, él es mi razón y por qué ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Tenían que pasar todos estos sufrimientos para darme cuenta de lo verdadero y hermoso que tiene Dante para mí? Soy un tonto mayúsculo, ahora mi corazón se repara lentamente, esto es el comienzo y lo viviré minuto a minuto hasta el final.

_Now your head is spinnin'  
Broken hearts will mend  
This is our beginning  
Comin' to an end  
_

_Bueno, yo quería algo hermoso yo pedía algo nuevo, bueno, yo quería algo mejor, deseabas algo real, estabas buscando alguna razón y algo que perder._ Me lanzo encima de Dante en busca de sus labios, quiero sentir eso real, eso hermoso, eso nuevo, eso mejor, esa razón y algo que no quiero perder. Él me recibe con los brazos abiertos, sabe con exactitud lo que siento por él, pero no se atreve a preguntármelo y yo a decírselo, nuestras miradas se juntan, no tengo el valor suficiente para besarlo, mi respiración se mezcla con la de él ¿Voy a hacerlo? ¿O voy a perder mi razón y mi porque?

_Well, you wanted something beautiful  
You wished for something new  
Well, you wanted something better than  
Wished for something true  
Been lookin' for a reason and  
Something to lose_

Dante me voltea y me apresa sobre el suelo, quiero que rompa este silencio, quiero que rompa con todo este dolor, quiero que rompa mis inseguridades… quiero que me bese ya. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos, cierro los ojos lentamente y me entrego a la danza lenta de la lengua de Dante, ya todo acabo… aparece la mano amiga del cazador para sacarme del profundo abismo en el cual caí, estoy flotando, para mis adentros sonrió a carcajadas ¿Quién dijo que los demonios no entran al cielo? Porque para mi, estoy esto es el cielo, mi paraíso perfecto. Oigo los zapatos de los transeúntes cerca de nosotros, oh lo había olvidado estamos en plena calle central y es la hora de que todos los trabajadores vuelvan a sus casas, vaya lío, espero que a nadie se le ocurra grabarnos y subirnos a YOUTUBE, algunas escolares que pasan y también una señoras gritan horrorizadas, a Dante parece no importarle ¿A quién engaño? A mi tampoco me importa, estoy viviendo mi razón y mi porque, nada ni nadie interrumpirá este momento.

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)  
When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)  
And you feel like it's all over  
There's another round for you  
When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)  
Oh!  
_

O al menos eso creí yo, hasta que Dante se separo de mí, esbozando su sonrisa típica, cargada de una leve simpatía y sinceridad, yo mientras abro lentamente los ojos, el sol choca con mi azules, parpadeo para recobrar la vista, él ya esta de pie y me extiende la manos para ayudar a levantarme, sacudo mi chaqueta, él comienza a caminar ¿Qué acaso esto también acabo? No, eso sí que no, _'cuando crees que todo a acabado, hay otra ronda para ti" _ es el primer recuerdo que asalta a mi mente en este momento, y claro, voy por mi otra ronda. Caminó atrás de él, ¿Por qué no dice nada? Bien, si la montaña no viene a Nero, Nero ir a la montaña, cruzo casi el metro de distancia que nos separaban, voy a encararle.

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)  
When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)  
And you feel like it's all over  
There's another round for you  
When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)  
_

—Dante.

—Nero.

Los dos decimos el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, Trish tiene razón Dante y yo, en cierto modo, somos iguales.

—Necesitas darme una explicación —Musito casi avergonzado pues por primera vez, desde que vivo con Dante, que le exijo una explicación—. Y que sea contundente.

—No tengo una explicación —Responde, me mira y clava su mirada en mis ojos, me quedo estático, sé que debo guardar silencio, él tiene algo importante que decirme—. Nero ¿Recuerdas que hace ya un tiempo me preguntaste si era malo amarme, y que yo te amara?

—Lo recuerdo —Bajo la vista, ese recuerdo me hace sonrojar—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso en todo esto?

—Estoy dispuesto a quemarme en las llamas del infierno junto a ti —Levanto la vista y me encuentro con Dante besándome otra vez, fantástico estoy llorando… otra vez y saben algo… no me interesa en lo absoluto. Hago una nota mental: _Cuando lloro, Dante besa, debo llorar más a menudo por eso… Devil May Cry._

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)  
When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)  
And you feel like it's all over  
There's another round for you  
When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Re-edite esto! Era demasiado, como dije partí desde los más cortos a los más largo XD Yukari Perezosa! Además… me di cuenta de mis inicios en FF, quizás, algún día los retome nuevamente.

Okay me despido. Comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten n.n


End file.
